Whisper in the Dark
by Gothic Princess
Summary: Hr/D. They're top of the school, the brightest, the most hardworking, the most competetive. But now they're head boy/girl together, and find out that they have one thing in common. They both hide behind masks. What does Draco do when...
1. Of parent's and little brothers

Title: Whisper in the Dark 

Rating: PG13

Author: Gothic Princess

Disclaimer: Good stuff = J.K.Rowling's. Other less good new stuff = Mine. Good Stuff + Other less good new stuff = this story. 

Summary: 7th year. He has to make a decision that he thought he knew. She has to betray and lie to her friends to protect what means most to her. And both have to deal with each other, and face more than they wish to know. 

                                                **Chapter One **

                                    **Of Parents and of Little Brothers**

_I lie awake at night_

_To escape my nightmare fears_

_I believe in you _

_Will you find me in this eternal darkness_

A whisper, a howl, more laughter. Sounds fluttered in the open window from the street below, sailing on the cool, crisp evening breeze. But they went ignored. Dusk came, the moon was born. One hour passed, then another and another. The evening faded into night, darkness and silence settled around the house like a blanket. Yet a lone figure sat frozen in a room, as still and quiet as he had been since he had arrived there in the morning. He had no desire or need to move, but instead was forced to live with the burden of his mind collapsing from the thought of the number of choices that he would soon have to make.

They were choices that only a day before he had known precisely what he would say to them, how he would deliver to them. Years and years of waiting anxiously to prove himself, for the moment that he would finally be called, he had thought that he wouldn't even need a borrowed second to say yes. 

But that had proved not to be the case. He had been wrong, and for the first time in his life he had not known what to do with himself. The cool, calm and collected exterior that he had so cleverly been able to hide behind in the past had fallen apart, shattered when the one thing, the one and only thing that he had ever been sure about in his life had turned out to be the thing that he wanted the least. It had been handed to him on a plate, and instead of being enraptured in joy and pride as he had expected, he had felt feelings of disgust and dread and fear.

It scared him, it changed everything.

He wished, wished so deeply down in his heart that he had accepted the offer straight away as he had always wanted so that he could avoid the inevitable. Oh how he had dug himself into a deep abyss of trouble and betrayal, oh how he wished that he was not having these feelings, not now. For he was now in debt, borrowing time that he did not have. And if he did not pay it back soon, it would take his life for payment. 

What once was a harsh, cold and uncaring young wizard had for a fleeting moment in time become a vulnerable, weak and scared little boy.

The clock was ticking; time was slowly loosening in his grip. 

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

_If I had but a chance_

_To just understand_

_I'd read into your soul_

_A flame within the cold_

Hermione sat alone in the kitchen, reading the morning muggle newspaper as she chewed absently on a piece of cheese and tomato toast. She had already read, re-read and made notes of all the school text books set for the year, as was in her fashion, and had colour-coded notes, practiced spells and even done background research in preparation for the N.E.W.T.'s that loomed ahead. 

Satisfied that she had done all she could in preparation for her last year at Hogwarts, Hermione allowed herself to relax for the last few weeks of the summer holiday. She had visited the muggle library in the centre of town, and borrowed a variety of different novels to engross herself within. She had noticed that money was a little tight recently in the family, and didn't wish to burden her parents with the cost of books that she would devour within a month, especially since they had no idea that she had seen the bank statement left precociously on the dining room table. 

One book was particularly appealing to Hermione, it was about a teenage girl that had the gift of magic, but had been framed for betrayal and murder and was forced to run and hide from who she really was. She was alone, real to the eye and touch, but invisible inside. It was a sad story; Hermione often found tears stinging at her eyes, not out of girlish soppiness but of grief and torture. 

"Good morning, love," her mother said cheerfully, planting a gentle kiss on her only daughter's forehead. "Any news?" She asked as she turned the kettle on. 

"Not really, warnings of terrorist activity, the Prime Minister is meeting with the President to discuss 'issues'. Oh," Hermione began as she collected three tall mugs from the cupboard and set them down beside the kettle, "You know that girl that went missing last week? Well she was found safe in a tree house, apparently she ran away because she was afraid that her parents were going to throw away her favourite teddy bear." 

"Really?" her mother replied as she poured the boiled water from the kettle into the teapot. "Well I'm glad; I was rather worried about it. You can only imagine what her parents must have felt like."

Hermione nodded, not really knowing what to say whilst she buttered the hot piping toast she had just made. She knew that her mother was secretly contemplating what it would be like if her daughter went missing. But she shook her head, it would never happen.

"Have you got any plans for the rest of the summer?" Her mother asked as she swapped a cup of tea with a plate of toast with Hermione. They both sat down at the kitchen table, the bright beaming rays of sunlight lighting up the room and melting the morning dew. 

Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "Harry, Ron and Ginny are staying in Diagon Alley for the last few days, so I thought that I might join them if that's not a problem? But other than that, I haven't got any plans."

"Well I was wondering, since we haven't had a holiday this year. . ." Hermione pretended not to notice the worried glaze that had settled over her mothers eyes, "that maybe you, well only if you wanted to. . ."

"What is it mum?" Hermione asked politely before taking another sip of tea  

"Well, how about you and me go into that small town, Marlborough, one day this week. I mean, we haven't been out together in ages and I miss spending time with you. It's supposed to be a really great place, with an old high street filled with tea rooms and antique shops."

"Oh mum, that sounds brilliant!" Hermione squealed in excitement. She loved visiting old historic towns with their quaint cobblestone roads and old, dusty shops. But as soon as she'd said it, she felt a pang of guilt. Could they really afford it? 

"Are you sure-" Hermione asked timidly, hoping that her tone didn't give anything away. Unfortunately it did. "-that dad will be okay with us, leaving him in charge of the house on his own, without you?" Her mothers face lit up just as her husband walked in.

"Did I hear someone mention my name?" he asked, kissing both wife and daughter on the cheek. He was in the process of tightening his tie, and had a letter in his hand. They both smiled fondly at him, the same routine every summer morning.

"Honey, is it alright if Hermione and I go into that town I was telling you about the other day?" Husband and wife shared a brief look that seemed to speak a million words followed by an equally long silence. 

"Why I think that that is a brilliant idea," he told them both smiling broadly. "In fact," he began as he took a bite of the toast that Hermione had just given him, "Why don't you spend a few nights there, stay in a hotel or something. It's the perfect opportunity for you both to spend some time together, and give me and Jeremy a chance to go to the next Arsenal football match," he muttered the last part under his breath, but he hadn't fooled his wife. 

"I heard that," she joked, swatting him lightly on the head with the newspaper. Hermione watched in fascination, so what if money was a little bit tight at the moment? Her parents held a love for each other that she had never known, and it gave her great comfort. They would survive, money wasn't everything.

An owl flew through the open kitchen window and hooted loudly above Hermione's head, snapping her out of her daze. 

"Pig," she cried happily. The small owl dropped a letter in her outstretched hands then zoomed off around the room at light speed, hooting as if pleased with itself for delivering a letter without fail. Her parents were watching with mild amusement as the owl darted about the kitchen, unfazed with another part of life.

"NO Pig – look out!" Hermione managed to blurt out, but it was too late. The owl, so proud of itself moments before had failed to see the back door. Pig slammed headfirst into the glass that out looked the garden, not realising that the door was actually shut.

"Is it alright?" her father asked as Hermione ran over to pick up the startled owl that was staring around in bewilderment.

"I think so-"

"Let me see! Let me see!" A small blur shot past the kitchen table and started jumping up around Hermione's knees; hand outstretched trying to reach the rather perplexed creature in its sister's arms. 

"Jerry, no." she said firmly to her little brother. "You're scaring him. Calm down." The little boy immediately fell silent; such was his want to hold the pretty bird. He trailed Hermione back to the kitchen table, and sat down looking at her impatiently. 

She examined Ron's owl carefully for any serious injuries but luckily found none. "You silly thing," she cooed as she stroked his head and gingerly fed him slices of toast. "What am I ever going to do with you?" 

"Let me hold him," Jeremy retorted impatiently. 

"Okay, but be careful Jerry." She told him as she delicately placed the miniature owl into her brother's tiny yet eager hands. "Don't squash him," she added. 

"Gosh, I won't Hermy. I'm not a baby." Hermione glanced at her parents across the table, trying her hardest to stifle a giggle. She watched in adoration as her little brother sat perched on the chair, head bent low as he stroked the owl that it was nearly lying on top of the table, such was his size. 

"As interesting as all of this is, we really must get to work." Both mother and father stood up, clearing away their finished mugs of tea. Her father hurried into the hall to grab his briefcase whilst her mother quickly wiped the table with a cloth. "Hermione, dear, will you please take Jeremy to playschool at 11 and pick him up at 2?"

"It's sorted mum, don't worry. I'll see you later." After the usual morning goodbyes, Hermione and Jerry were both left alone in the house. Hermione made him breakfast as she watched her brother as he sang a song to Pig.

"Oh how I want an owl,

 To feed and to be proud.

 I really want an owl,

 But I'm not allowed.

 I really really want an owl-"

It was then, as older sister watched younger brother in amusement that Hermione remember the letter that Pig had bought in the first place. She snatched it up from the table hastily and walked out into the garden, revelling in the warm sunshine and crisp air. Dept fingers unravelled the parchment as she headed for the bench under the tree at the side of their small but spacious garden.

_Dear Hermione, _

_How are you? How's you summer been, hope its been okay? Harry is staying with us at the Burrow at the moment, he arrived last week the poor git. Mum had a fit when she saw how thin he'd become, but rest assured he has been stuffed to the brim and is now a healthy, normal size. _

Hermione couldn't help but laugh out loud. 

_It's pretty boring here at the moment, it's too hot but to do anything but sit around being lazy – wait a minute, I do that anyway! But Dad says that we can stay in Diagon Alley for the last week of the holidays? How about it? Ginny says that she really misses you, something about being stuck with a bunch of idiots - it wasn't my fault that Fred and George decided to test their latest invention on her – "Girl Be Gone". _ 

_Did you hear? Harry got made Quidditch Captain! Isn't that great? I heard that you got Head Girl (no major surprise there!), congratulations. Anyway, we're going to go swimming in the lake now, so I'll hopefully (fingers crossed) see you in Diagon alley next week._

_Ron (and Harry!)___

_x__ X x _

Hermione sighed. She hoped that she had enough money saved up upstairs to afford to stay in The Leaky Cauldron. She hated to ask her parents for anymore, especially now that her mum had her heart set on taking her shopping in Marlborough. 

"Hermy? I think the owly-owl is all better now. What shall I do with him?" Jeremy called, poking his head out of the door. 

"I need you too look after him for a few minutes, hun, whilst I write back to Ron. Do you think you're up to it?" She saw a brown haired head nod enthusiastically before disappearing back inside. She couldn't help but laugh again as she followed him inside, his happiness was contagious. 

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          

An hour later, Hermione and Jeremy were strolling along the path, hand in hand. Jerry was kitted out in an old pair of shorts and a t-shirt, ready for the water fight that was planned for the kids at playschool. Hermione walked beside him in an old pair of well worn denim shorts and a white cheeky monkey top. She had washed her hair before they went out after replying to Ron's letter, so that it fell straight and shiny down her back. 

"Hermy, when do you have to leave again?" Jerry asked as he skipped along beside her.

"In a few weeks time I'm afraid."

"I wish that I could go with you," he told her solemnly, kicking a pebble harshly down the road. "I hope that when I'm older, like you, I get to be a real wizard."  
  


"I'm sure you will, Jerry."

He baited her into telling him more stories about magic and wizards and witches as they continued walking, and feeling particularly generous that morning, she bought him an ice cream form the ice cream van that he had dragged her eagerly to. How she wished sometimes that she could be carefree like he was, without having a feeling deep down inside her somewhere that something was wrong, that something bad was going to happen.   

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          

A/N: This came to me 3 hours ago, at midnight which is why I am now referring to it as "Midnight project". I should be asleep, I have school tomorrow, a million projects to be started yet here is something that I just to had to write. It's the beginning of what I feel maybe a sleepless few weeks. 

A/N number 2: Well its 9 in the morning, I managed to get an hour's sleep last night and have managed to squeeze myself out of school today though aside from being exhausted and having a minor cold I'm sure that my parents realise I'm faking it. I hope that I have chance to write the next chapter now, but due to a suggestion from a reviewer who I will thank in the next chapter, I have gone over this again and corrected a few mistakes. If you happen to spot anymore, then please let me know. 


	2. Running out of time, among other things

A/N: I'm back again, twice in the space of 24 hours, gosh I'm so proud of myself! I'm watching James Bond, Die Another Day at the moment and it has given me a brilliant idea for my other piece of work, Bring Me To Life. It turns out that although I had started out faking that I was ill today to get out of school, through lack of sleep writing this, I actually do feel really really ill. It's strange, but oh well. Thank you's are at the end of this chapter to all those that have reviewed. 

Title: Whisper in the Dark 

Rating: PG13

Author: Gothic Princess

Disclaimer: Me = extremely broke 15 year old ill girl. J.K.Rowling = very wealthy, 30 something healthy and extremely popular woman. Me + J.K.Rowling's _property_ = the below 3,302 word chapter. Does this explain anything?  

Summary: 7th year. He has to make a decision that he thought he knew. She has to betray and lie to her friends to protect what means most to her. And both have to deal with each other, and face more than they wish to know. 

**Chapter Two**

**Running out of time, among other things**

**__**

_Every time I breath _

_I feel you next to me_

_It's driving me insane _

_But still, it's better than the pain_

****

_I try so hard to gain control_

_But these feelings they just leave numb_

_Can you help me, give me warmth_

_Bring me back to the light_

It had all been arranged the following evening after dinner; Hermione's mother had spent nearly half an hour on the phone. She'd picked up a brochure on bed and breakfast's in the area of Marlborough and had given the honour to her daughter to choose were they would stay. Hermione didn't waste the opportunity; she scanned each page for the best value place to stay, looking for one that was cheap yet comfortable and good value for money. 

"I've found the perfect place to stay, mum. It's just right." She thrust the brochure excitedly under her mums nose, pointing eagerly at the picture of the old fashioned country hotel she had found. In fact, she was actually telling a half truth, the place did look amazing, and the fact that it wasn't terribly expensive helped along the way. 

"I'm not sure dear, I mean how about we stay in a more – more modern place," she replied, wrinkling her nose slightly in disgust at the bed and breakfast Hermione had suggested. "How about this-" she began, flicking through the pages and then stopped when her eyes rested on one of the most expensive places in the book. 

Hermione chewed self-consciously on her lower lip, not knowing how she could weave herself out of this one. A small thought, deep back inside her mind told her to tell her mother that the place was perfect, after all if their money problems were really that bad then why would her mother even suggest the offer? Hermione had always known her mother as a well organised woman, who had her family's interests best at heart and was unwilling to do anything that would even put them within a breath of danger. 'If only you knew,' Hermione thought, as memories of all the amazing and lucky accomplishes she, Harry and Ron had managed to pull off during their 6 years at Hogwarts. 

But there was another voice calling to her in her mind, that little nagging voice that represents all that is good in a person and tells them to do things that although they may never want to do, they know that they should for the better of others. It told her that if she accepted her mothers offer then she wouldn't be acting selfishly and could be putting the whole of her family at risk. 

"I dunno mum," Hermione sighed as she took a particular interest in plaiting a stray lock of hair, refusing to look into her mothers penetrating eyes. "I thought that it would be nice to do the whole experience, you know? I mean who really needs to stay in a modern, ultra hip expensive hotel when we could stay in a quaint bed and breakfast in the countryside, that way the experience would be so much more. . .more – special. It would just be the two of us; we don't need five star luxuries to have a good time. Money isn't everything." She cut herself short, noticing that she was babbling and hitting hard onto the subject that she had been trying to avoid. She noticed the flash of emotion swipe across her mothers face, but as soon as she looked again, it was gone.

"You're right," she agreed, nodding her head. "I'll give them a call now shall I?" She hurried over the telephone, leaving Hermione with the chance to let out a huge sigh of relief. 

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          

Two days later, mother and daughter arrived outside of a rather small, ancient bed and breakfast that Hermione had chosen. She was actually rather glad that she had chosen this place in the end, it looked better in real life than it did in the brochure. The cobbled stone path that led up to the small wooden front door looked well worn, but the early morning played across it in such an enchanted way that Hermione could imagine people in the past trudging up it, laughing excitedly. Sounds of early morning birds were carried along by the gentle breeze that brought a definite chill to the morning, they were truly out in the countryside. 

"Wow," Hermione gasped as they stepped inside. It was rather small that she had imagined it to be, but homely all the same. All the curtains were drawn, letting the brilliant morning sunshine swim into the room, whilst the breeze kept the air clean and refreshing as it snuck in through the open windows. 

"Good morning," Mrs Granger said politely as she approached the lady sitting silently at the front desk. "We have a room booked for Granger, for three nights." The young woman sat at the desk flicked through a few pages on her clipboard. 

"Ah yes," she replied, reaching for something underneath her desk. "In here," she continued as she produced a Chinese style small box, "You'll find two sets of keys to your room, an information booklet and a menu. There area also some leaflets of attractions around the local area that are a few minutes down the road." The receptionist smiled politely as Hermione's mother took the box. "You're room is just through the door to your left, down the end of the corridor. Enjoy your stay."

Hermione grabbed her bag and the box from her mother before darting through the door and down the passage way. She soon came upon room number 7, which was the number on her key. Balancing her bag carefully under her left arm, she used her right hand to push the key into the lock and opened the door. 

"Mum, come and have a look as this," she squealed in excitement as she ran around the room. It was absolutely perfect. It wasn't terribly big, but there was enough room for the both of them comfortably. Two squishy twin beds lined one wall, with a bedside table in between them. A couch and an armchair were seated snugly around the fireplace, and a small table with two chairs were located along the other free wall. But that wasn't the best bit. French doors opened out onto a small wooden patio that looked out onto the forest and a small river flowing nearby. Hermione also got a pretty good view of a rather large house that looked remarkably old. 

"Hermione, this place is wonderful. I'm so glad we chose this one over that awful one I wanted to go to. I feel relaxed already. Hermione beamed at her mother, planting a kiss on her cheek. 

"I'm just gonna unpack my stuff and then I thought I'd take a quick look around before lunch." Hermione began as she emptied the scattered contents of her two bags into the small wardrobe. She glanced at her reflection in the mirror, nodding in satisfaction. She was wearing another pair of denim shorts and a t-shirt . Her hair, which she had once again washed and brushed for half an hour to make it appear straight fell down her back uneventfully, a pair of sunglasses perched onto of her head kept a few loose strands back. She grabbed her purse and then headed for the door. 

"Well don't be too long, the receptionist told me that there was a small café down the street and I thought I'd treat us to lunch there so we can discuss what we're going to do for the rest of the time." Hermione nodded in response. A few moments later and she was out on the old country lane, walking in the direction of the rather large house that she had seen moments before. It looked different to a normal old, country house but Hermione couldn't place quite why. 

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *             

"Good Morning." Hermione looked up dazed, realising that she had been daydreaming again. 

"Hello," Hermione replied cheerfully to the elderly man that had greeted her. 'Wow, the people here are so friendly!' she thought to herself. "Um, I was wondering if there was a church nearby?" 

"It's just a little further along this road. It shouldn't take you too long to find it."

"Thanks." She set off walking again further down the lane. Trees towered tall above her, letting streams of sunlight fall to the ground. She could hear children laughing in the distance, and the mumbling chit-chat of adults and was instantly reminded of a play park, with slides and swings and see-saws. She decided that the church could wait, she could visit it later. The sounds were drawing her to them like a moth to the flame, there was nothing better than sitting in a noisy park full of screaming, happy children to relax. It seemed like their laughter and joy were contagious. True to her thoughts, as she rounded the country lane, she found the source where all the noise was escaping from. 

It was as if by magic, she had been transported into a different land. A rather large but indefinitely old church was surrounded by extremely ancient trees. The road that she had been aimlessly trudging down for the last twenty minutes separated around the church, each going off in different directions. A path lined the stone wall beside the road, and there were a few small shops, including the café that her mother had told her of earlier. A few lonely cars decorated the street, aside from the many tourists milling around. All of this was rather normal, but something about the cobbled streets and old church made all the difference. 

Hermione listened intently, and heard more happy shouts coming from behind the stone wall. Glancing left and right to check for traffic, she quickly tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and ran across the road, her flip-flops bouncing along behind her. She hadn't seen what was in front of her, but felt something small bump against her knees and then a loud thud. Hermione had tripped and lost her balance, falling down onto the cobblestone street. She didn't quite appreciate them as much after that incident. She rubbed her sight, moaning slightly realising that she would soon have a rather uncomfortable bruise to deal with. Muffled sobs cleared her vision, and brought her back to the fact that she had knocked someone over and that she should stop worrying about herself. 

"Oh I'm so sorry," Hermione cried as she crawled over to the little girl that lay in a huddle on the ground, sobbing quietly. "Did I hurt you?" she asked gently, patting her on the back. The little girl looked up, tears in her large, doe like blue eyes. She shook her head before bursting into another set of fresh tears. 

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked anxiously, looking at worriedly at the mass of people that were staring at them. "How about we get off the road?" Hermione told the girl nervously, holding out her hand for her. They stared at one another for a moment, before the girl slipped her tiny, tear stained hand into Hermione's. "That's it," she encouraged, pulling her up and walking her to the path.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she prodded gently, noticing that the girl was clutching to her hand rather desperately, and looked extremely afraid. Hermione wasn't quite sure what to do; she'd never had much experience with little kids. The girl could only be about 7 years old, but she was incredibly small and fragile, much like that of a glass figurine. Hermione crouched down on her knees so that she was less intimidating. 

"I'm Hermione," she said brightly. "What's your name?" 

"Felicity," came a quiet reply, so small Hermione was surprised that she had heard it. 

"Where are you mummy and daddy Felicity?" The tiny hand held in hers stiffened slightly. "Who are you here with?" Hermione asked; rephrasing the question slightly but the hand in hers remained tight. But she didn't speak, she stood in silence.  

"I . . . I, my mummy and daddy aren't here," she whispered, fresh tears welling up in her eyes. 

"Well where are they then?"

"Dead." Hermione's face fell, her question hadn't meant to come out that way, and she had certainly not been expecting that answer. She felt a surge of sympathy for the child, obviously distraught. 

"So who, umm . . . are you here with?"

"No-one." Hermione's eyes opened in shock, the girl couldn't be here on her own. She just couldn't be. But then she took in the little girl's tatty old dress, the mangles in her hair and dirty face wet with tears and realised that she was possibly telling the truth. 

"Where do you live?" she asked, dreading the answer. But she didn't get one, only more tears. Hermione did the only thing that she knew how; she wrapped her arms around her and gave her a hug. It seemed to work, Felicity relaxed against her and stopped crying. "Would you like me to take you home?" Hermione whispered softly in the girl's ear. Felicity was clinging to her shirt, but she managed to feel her nod her head. 

"How about an ice-cream first though?" Hermione said as she stood up and once again took the little girl's hand. She was pleased to see a smile light up on her face. "I assume that that's a yes then?"

"Yes, please." 

Hermione allowed herself a glance at the clock on the church, and noticed that it was already half eleven. Her mum wouldn't be too pleased when she got back to the bed and breakfast after lunch, but she couldn't just leave Felicity all on her own. She'd find a way to explain later. After buying Felicity a Mr Whippy ice cream, she followed the girl as she skipped happily down the country lane that Hermione had walked up earlier that morning. She found out a lot more about her new friend as they talked, although the subject of her parents wasn't brought up again. 

"How much farther do we have to go?" Hermione asked Felicity as they came nearer and nearer to the large gates that led to the large house that had intrigued Hermione earlier. "You don't live in there, do you?" she whispered, suddenly afraid of being overheard. 

Felicity just laughed, and ran straight past the gates as Hermione breathed in a sigh of silent relief. She started jogging after the girl who was giggling in front of her.

"Come on," Felicity yelled as she twirled around to face Hermione, beckoning her with her hands. "In here." She disappeared into the hedge that ran along the road, leaving only a few dislodged leaves behind her. The older girl stared in wonder, weighing out in her mind the pro's and con's of the situation, and with another sigh she pushed through the hedge and vanished from the lane. 

When she reappeared on the other side, covered in a few minor scratches and cuts she noticed in dismay that they were in the field behind the creepy house that seemed to be on her mind a great deal in the last few hours. "Umm, Felicity?" she called, but the girl was too busy skipping along ahead of her. "Should we really be here? I mean, this is someone else's property we're trespassing on."

"We're nearly there, its okay. I do this all the time; I don't think the people that live here seem to care. Either that or they don't notice me. Here we are!" She had led Hermione into the trees behind the mansion, the same forest that was outside the patio doors of her room in the bed and breakfast. She found Felicity beaming at her, pointing to her home. It brought tears to Hermione's eyes, but she daren't cry in front of the girl. She was pointing at what would have been mistaken as a tree house, only smaller and not nearly as well constructed. 

Put simply, it was more like a few pieces of wood with a rag covering for what Hermione could only perceive as a door. 

"I made it myself," Felicity said proudly. "Would you like to see?" Not waiting for an answer, she began climbing up the tree with practiced ease. Hermione, frozen rigid to the bone in shock could only marvel at the young girl, the young _homeless_ girl. Lord only knew how long that Felicity had to live on her own to result in this. 

"Are you coming?" she called from above, looking expectantly into Hermione's eyes.

"Sure," she replied, forcing a happy smile onto her face as she carefully climbed up the branches. 

"Do you like it?" she asked hesitantly, but her face fell when she mistook the look of sadness on Hermione's face for disgust. "I mean," she continued, "it's nothing special, but when you're in my situation…" she trailed off. 

"Oh, I didn't mean it like that!" Hermione cried out in alarm, taking in more of the surroundings. A small mattress lay in the corner with an overly large blanket sprawled over it. Beside it was a pile of newspapers, various pictures missing. A spare dress lay slung over the wooden chair that sat in the corner. There was also a small rickety table that was scattered with scrap paper and a scruffy teddy bear that looked extremely worn. The only other item in the room was a box in which Hermione found a hair brush, a toothbrush and a few basic toiletries. 

"You did all this yourself?" Felicity nodded, but tears pricked at her eyes. 

"And, where do you wash?"

"There's a river…"

"Down on the other side of the forest, yes I know. I'm staying in that hotel in front of it." Hermione cut in. "But how do you eat?" 

"Oh, well that's a different story. But you have to promise not to laugh," she said, again staring into the older girls eyes. 

"I promise."

"Well, I know this might seem odd, but the people living in that big house, well they're a little weird. They have these, well these um…weird creatures. They're kind of small, with funny ears and stuff like out of a fairy tale or something. But that doesn't matter; you see they found me one day sneaking up to the house when I'd watched the people that live there leave for work. And they asked me what I wanted, and I told them that I was hungry, coz I hadn't eaten anything for five days. Well they told me that they could help me because that would be disobeying their master's orders. The next morning though I found a pile of leftovers on my doorstep with a note that told me that they'd accidentally 'cooked too much food' for the family. It's been happening every day since."

"Really?" Hermione replied with a small smile, but her mind was somewhere else. Felicity's description reminded her strongly of – but it couldn't be, could it?

"Are you alright?" Felicity asked her sceptically. 

"Of course. Listen, would it be alright for me to quickly go and sort something out?" Hermione asked the girl quickly. "I promise to you that I'll come back later, I just have to do something first. Is that okay?"  
  


"You will come back later, won't you?"

"I promise you." And then she had a fleeting thought. "Would you mind looking after these for me?" she asked as she took off her sunglasses and handed them over. "They're my favourites, so you know I'll definitely be back later okay?" 

Felicity laughed, before watching sadly as Hermione hurriedly climbed down the tree and disappeared into the forest. "I hope she comes back," she whispered to herself. 

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Wow, the above chapter is 3,302 words long, well it won't be when Fanfiction counts it up to be less – does anyway else notice that? Anyway this chapter may seem to have no significance, but if you read between the lines you often find the biggest clues and answers. I actually came up with the biggest part of the plot to this story when I went to make a cup of tea an hour ago. It's strange how the best ideas can come from a lovely cup of British tea. I won't be updating again until the weekend at least thanks greatly to my school who just love giving me presents. Too bad they're mile long reports!

I would love to receive feedback on my work, is their anything I can improve or does anyone have any ideas? Also if anyone would be interesting in beta-reading for me please e-mail me or review! Cheers! 

Here are some thank-you's for my beautiful reviewers: 

Nina217: Thank-you! This is like the first story that I've ever written and I'm actually planning on continuing, so I'll be writing a lot more! ;)

Elluxion: I appreciate you for notifying me off my mistakes, I went back and indeed found some. Sometimes a writer will miss the most obvious mistakes in her own work. I hope that this chapter is up to scratch but please feel free to let me know of any mistakes. :)

Angelique: The disclaimer…oh thanks for reminding me! I haven't written one for this chapter yet, well if youre reading this obviously you have because it'll be up the top… I hope that this chapter is posted soon enough! :)

Nicole (antspants): Wow, you're too kind. By the way, do you like horses or something? I was just wondering because of your email address. :D

Katieshaz: I love Marlborough, I go quite often coz its so nearby! It will be making an appearance in the next chapter I shall think. :)


	3. Broken promises and secret watchers

Again I have not learned my lesson, it is 10 minutes after midnight, I have school tomorrow and 4 hours of drama rehearsals plus 2 projects to finish tomorrow night. Now I ask myself why I am writing this.

Title: Whisper in the Dark 

Rating: PG13

Author: Gothic Princess (I had to change my name when I realised that I had no patience whatsoever.)

Disclaimer: I actually quite like doing these, hehe. Gothic Princess = one heavily stressed out teenager waiting 3 weeks for summer vacation and who can only conjure up a few thousand words per chapter, if that. J.K.Rowling=one previously stressed out adult but now happy author who can take summer vacation at any time of the year and can magic up a book of over 250,000 words. It is with this that I think you realise who Harry Potter belongs to, and who managed to pathetically splurge out the below chapter again at midnight. 

Summary: 7th year. Draco has too make a decision that he thought he had the answered to, Hermione has vowed to help a 7 year old homeless girl, and both are head boy and girl. Can they live together with their differences, or will they be at each others throats?

                                                            **Chapter Three**

**                                    Broken Promises and Secret Watchers**

Hermione ran through the forest as fast as her legs would carry her, over the scattered twigs and moss strewn logs that covered the forest floor. Occasionally, she would stop, turn and listen for the running if water of the river that she was so desperately heading for. She cursed silently under her breath as she hung her head and rested her aching arms on her knees, taking deep, refreshing breaths whilst trying to remain calm and collected, trying to protect her mind from the barricade of agonising thoughts that desperately wanted to scream out. Only that morning had she been happy and relaxed, not really focusing on her worry. There wasn't even that much too really worry about in the first place - so her parent's were going through a financially tough time, didn't it happen to every family once in a while? She had glanced at her watch just as she sprinted off into the woods; it could only be around half past one. And besides, her mother hadn't given her a specific time to get back, she'd only said lunchtime. 

She had contemplated telling her mother why she was late but as soon as the thought had swam into her mind did it drown in its absurdity. Telling her mother that she knew of a 7 year old homeless girl was not a wise decision. The child did not need to be thrown into an orphanage and left to deal with the grief that she was bottling up so well. Eventually the strong barrier that she was hiding all her terrible memories behind would eventually come crashing down like a waterfall bursting through a barrier of stone.

Eventually Hermione heard the river that she was searching for as it ran down its path, the woodland around her becoming less dense with every stride. The hotel was now clearly within her view, and as she ran past the last few remaining trees she tried to look for the easiest way to cross the river. She pelted across the old rickety bridge that she had just noticed before running to the patio doors and throwing them open. 

"Mum? Mum?" she called, but it was obvious that she wasn't there. "Oh no," Hermione moaned as she sat on the edge of her bed, her head in her hands. "Could anything else go wrong today?" The silence surrounding her did nothing to ease her anxiety. But it did snap her back into reality. She quickly jumped up from her bed and grabbed the nearest bag she could find and began throwing any items she thought that would be useful for Felicity. A t-shirt and a pair of shorts, some soap, a hairbrush, and her small teddy bear. 

"Got to be quick," she kept mumbling to herself as she grabbed her purse and pocketed it. It wasn't going to be easy but she had no choice. Fresh thoughts were building in her mind, layer upon layer of building blocks of plans and excuses. All that Hermione knew was that she had to help the little girl. She realised that what she was doing was stupid, it would probably be easier if she took Felicity to an orphanage or in a foster home where she could be cared for by responsible adults who could provide things for her that she certainly could not. But as soon as she had acknowledged the thought she condemned it. Hermione realised that she needed Felicity just as much as Felicity needed her. 

Harry and Ron, they had once been her world. Deep, cherished best friends. But that had changed in the sixth year when Hermione realised that all good things had to come to an end before they got ugly and became nightmares etched in memory. It had been oblivious to Hermione that Ron had harboured a crush on her for several years. She had only ever considered him as a best friend, a brother almost, never ever in another way. She knew that love was a fickle thing, but what he wanted from her she could not give. She had loved him until then, but when he wanted to take their friendship and mould it into love, she couldn't allow it. 

It had cast a deep wound on the trio's relationship since then, and Hermione had distanced herself slightly from them, but only just so. They hadn't seemed to notice though for which Hermione was grateful. They didn't realise how much Ron's confession to her had tore her up inside. It made her feel as though her friendship with him wasn't good enough; wasn't what he wanted. It hurt. 

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          

He sat once again enwrapped in silence, frozen in time. This time however he had allowed himself to at least sit in a window, the sunlight burning at his eyes, keeping him awake. How long had he deprived himself of sleep, he didn't know. But he did not want to fall into his nightmare world; he didn't want to feel afraid. 

Fear, an emotion he had been brought up to fight. An emotion that he secretly feared in itself. To be afraid was a weakness, the biggest flaw. He was stronger than he looked, but weaker than they knew. His thoughts were his haunting. Who knew what such turmoil mental anguish could be. Physical pain was nothing compared to the pain of the mind, it left an imprint for a while, but would eventually fade. But the mind, no, it could be imprinted forever, it could forever burn. The pain, the torment, and the wounds they left were too real to heal. 

The Dark Mark he knew, on the outside, on the skin was merely a mark too show who he was, what he belonged to. But on the inside, where it lay imprinted in such darkness that light never touched, it was more. It was a cold flame, a screaming pain with the mix of trust and loyalty. It could never be tainted, once it swam in your blood and melded with your mind, there was no turning back. Draco only had to look at his father to see this, to see what his future was. 

His father was a footstep that he never wanted to grow into, a footprint he never wanted to step in. When Draco was four, he would linger in the doorways at night and watch his proud father work his magic, so different from how he was now yet so similar as well. It was a time before the dark mark had penetrated his falling barriers that he held strong for so long. Yes, it was true that Lucius had never wanted to fall so deeply into the dark lord's clutches. But he had never been good, always had he been within evils clutches. But his greed, his weakness, his flaw was his need for power. The flame that burned in his dark, frightening eyes had burned solely for this purpose, and he had thought foolishly that he could share some of Voldemort's power. But he had been wrong.

Draco too had inherited a greed for power, but unlike Lucius he did not want to share stolen power massed through the murder of countless innocents. He was cold, but not as frozen as that. He was thankful that he was thawed enough to know that branding himself with the dark mark was as good as selling his soul, a fate worse than death itself. His mind was made up, and in that very moment he finally realised the truth. As he gazed out over the grounds of his family's estate, Draco knew that his mind had always been made up; there was no other path he could walk. 

_I linger in the doorway_

_Of alarm clock screaming monsters_

_Calling my name_

_Let me stay_

_Where the wind will whisper to me_

_Where the raindrops as they're falling tell a story_

_In my field of paper flowers_

_And candy clouds of lullaby_

_I lie inside myself for hours_

_And watch my purple sky fly over me_

_Don't say I'm out of touch_

_With this ramp and chaos, your reality_

_I know well what lays beyond my sleeping refuge_

_The nightmare, I've bought my own world to escape_

_In my field of paper flowers_

_And candy clouds of lullaby_

_I lie inside myself for hours_

_And watch my purple sky fly over me_

_Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming_

_Cannot cease for the fear_

_Of silent nights_

_Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming_

_The goddess of imaginary light_

_In my field of paper flowers_

_And candy clouds of lullaby_

_I lie inside myself for hours_

_And watch my purple sky fly over me_

But one thought lingered in his mind before his eyelids finally fell and he finally allowed his body to fall into a deep slumber, how was he going to cheat his way out of his own, certain death? 

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

I'm not actually quite sure what my feelings are on the above chapter, at first I didn't like it and had writers block and had to stop writing and change the direction slightly that this story was heading in. But then in the depths of the night all these words came from my mind, surged to my fingertips and splurged onto the page before me. So I don't know if any of the Draco stuff makes sense, but I thought that it would be a good idea to justify some reasons to ascertain why he had misconceptions about becoming a death eater. There are more to come though, so be forewarned for more of the above churning out. 

I forgot to mention that the above song belongs only to Evanescence, from their album Fallen. It's brilliant; you should go out and buy it. 

Here are some thanks for my wonderful reviewers: 

mdemanatee: I'm glad you'll be checking back, just make sure you do after this chapter as well because I'm not that proud of it! Thank-you! :)

maziky (maziky@msn.com): umm, I wonder if you could be right, ;). I vowed to myself that Hermione wouldn't be the prettiest girl who magically changed over night. Thank-you for your comments, they lightened up my day. It's a great feeling to be told that you can bring a story to life! :D

Elluxion: You didn't come off like an old cow don't worry, I'm glad that you point out the good and the bad because it's so much more helpful that way sometimes. Felicity, she came to me by accident, but I'm glad I caught her. Watch out for her is all I can say because she might be important… Thank-you for your review, it gives a writer such confidence when she hears such lovely things about her work! Next chapter will definitely be interesting…:D


	4. Promises of new beginnings

A/N: Yet again I am writing this late on a Sunday night/early Monday morning and I'm loving every second of it. Please keep reviewing; they make my day if nothing else!

Title: Whisper in the Dark 

Rating: PG13

Author: Gothic Princess

Disclaimer: I have not written a book recently with over 250,000 words in it, I have not had two kids, I am not married to a doctor and I am not richer than the queen. I'm not a celebrity, I'm not famous in any way whatsoever and I am most certainly sure that I did not create Harry Potter. However, I do own a laptop on which the below chapter was written. That and a purple dinosaur that lives under my bed is all that I own. 

Summary: 7th year. He has to make a decision that he thought he knew. She has to betray and lie to her friends to protect what means most to her. And both have to deal with each other, and face more than they wish to know. Hermione and Draco are head boy and girl and facing their most interesting year yet. 

                        **Chapter 3**

            **Promises of New Beginnings**

_If I could give you the world,_

_I'd give it in a second_

_If I could share my heart_

_You'd have it in a heartbeat_

_If I could have your love_

_Then I'd love you forever_

Hermione walked quickly down the country lane for the second time that day; although this time she was in a hurry and didn't have any time to waste. At first she had decided to head straight back to Felicity as she had promised, but the little girl wasn't going anywhere and there was something that Hermione had to take of first. She didn't notice the same old man that had greeted her earlier that morning, and ignored him as he wished her good day. She didn't see the car that came hurtling in front of her that narrowly swerved just in time to miss her, and she certainly didn't hear the angry screams of the driver, shocked and raged. Her eyes were unfocused, staring off into space just as her mind was drawing up plans and dismissing each of them with a 'never could happen'. She amazed herself later that she actually knew where she was going; her feet seemed to be the only ones with half a clue as to what she was doing and where she was heading. 

The afternoon was slowly wearing away by the time she reached the church. Her eyes snapped back to reality, she watched happy families for a moment, children running around, playing childish games whilst they were watched on upon by laughing parents. A heavy stone dropped in her heart when she realised that it was something that Felicity had missed out on. Her attention that had again wandered snapped back to focus and she shook her head, hurrying into the church. 

She hurried up the aisle, passing row upon row of wooden benches enraptured with silent worshippers talking to god. She was almost running, her footfalls light on the aged stone, dust flying around her. She was thankful that the front bench was empty, it was her favourite place to sit. She dropped the bag that she had brought with her onto the floor and then fell to her knees, ignoring the searing pain that rose through her body. Her eyes flew shut and her hands came together in front of her as she began to talk to her beloved god for the first time in many years. 

_'Dear Lord,' _she whispered. _'I desperately need your guidance, for there is no-one else that I can turn to. I know that I have not spoken to you for a long time, and for that I am sorry, but this isn't about me. It's about someone else. For years and years and years I used to pray to you every night before I went to sleep, I'd pray for my family and my friends, I'd pray for the animals and I'd pray for those less fortunate that me, like those who didn't have a family or a home or that hungry because there was no food to eat. I asked you to watch over them all, I asked you to help them all. I thought back then that I'd made a difference, maybe you had listened to my words because they only went hungry because you didn't realise that there was no food for them to eat. But I was too young to understand back then; I really did believe in you and thought that you'd make everything better. And when I grew up, and I learnt more I realised that maybe you weren't controlling these things, maybe you didn't exist. _

_But I still believed in you, even if I had my doubts and I didn't speak to you anymore. But then all my reasons were shattered today when I knocked over that little girl, who doesn't have a family and lives in a tree house that she made herself. The girl that you allowed to live alone, in this dangerous world, without shelter, without food and without a family. I didn't think that it was possible for even someone like you too let that happen to anyone, let alone a 7 year old girl. But I found out that you did, and I know that there are many more like her in this world. _

_The sad thing is that I realise that I can't help all of them, but I'm going to try. You probably won't agree with me on this one, but I'm going to do all I can for Felicity, no matter what. I don't care if it would be better to put her in an orphanage, I'm not going to let her go. She needs someone, and I'm willing to be that someone. So now I'm going to ask you like I did all those years ago to watch over my brother Jeremy, my parents and all my family and friends. Keep the world safe tonight, all those that are lonely without friends and family, all those that don't have a home to sleep in tonight or no food to fill their hungry bellies, watch over them, if not for me then for them. _

_Amen'_

Hermione sighed in relief, opening her eyes and wiping the tears that had tainted her cheeks. She lifted herself onto the wooden bench, rubbing her tired eyes and allowing her thoughts to wander. She sat for a while, basking in the soothing silence that settled around her before picking up her bag and leaving the old, weary church. 

She allowed herself a few minutes to step inside the small shop. Using the money that she had brought with her, she brought 4 freshly made sausage butties that were still piping hot and a large Victoria sponge cake along with a bottle of mineral water. 'It would have to do for now,' Hermione thought as she carefully placed them in her bag. 

She headed down the country lane, again letting her feet take the path whilst her eyes wandered over the countryside, taking in the beauty of the trees with their golden green leaves, the sunlight creeping over them as the wind swam around them. 

"Felicity?" Hermione called as she reached the forest, picking up her pace whilst she searched for the little girls tree. As soon as she found it, she tightened the bag on her back and began to climb. "Felicity?" she called again, this time a little more anxiously. She pulled herself up onto the ledge before she pushed past the rag that covered the doorway, almost throwing herself inside. 

"Hermione!" The girl jumped into her arms, giving her a giant hug. Hermione felt like a giant as she wrapped her arms around the delicate girl to stop her from falling, afraid that she would break her in two. "I thought that you weren't going to come back," she muttered, her face buried in Hermione's hair. 

"Of course I was coming back, I left my best sunglasses with you remember!" she joked. "Are you hungry?" she asked timidly as she sat Felicity onto the bed, tucking a stray strand of her dirty black hair behind her miniature ear. Felicity nodded in reply, her stomach rumbling loudly at the thought of food. 

"Well," Hermione smiled brightly as she opened the bag that she had brought with her. "How about you go and get washed, and changed into these clothes that I've brought you. Then we'll have something to eat. How does that sound?" 

"Brilliant," she replied beaming. Hermione handed her the clothes along with the soap. "I know that they might be a little big, but they'll have to do for now until we sort something out later." 

"What do you mean, later?" Felicity asked, her hopes rising. 

"Just go and get washed and we'll talk about that later," Hermione said as she squeezed her hand reassuringly. She watched as Felicity quickly disappeared out of her sight into the forest before she began to make herself useful. She carefully piled the scattered papers that littered the small table to the side before setting out the food that she had brought with her. She found two clean plastic cups in the small box that held the few belongings that Felicity had. 

She only had to wait a while for Felicity to return, who looked much cleaner than before. The clothes that Hermione had given her were extremely too big for her tiny frame, but she looked a lot more comfortable. 

"Quick, come and eat some food before it gets cold," Hermione said as she pointed excitedly to the small feast on the table. However instead of seeing the younger girl's face light up, to Hermione's discomfort, felicity's face fell. Her large blue eyes brimmed with tears, although none fell. 

"Don't you like it?" Hermione asked, her good mood faltering. 

"Of course I like it, that's why I like it," came the tiny reply as her small fists wiped away the tears from her eyes. "It's just, no-one's ever done anything like this for me before. It's lovely," she continued, her face brightening up with a warm smile. 

Hermione watched as Felicity eagerly ate the food that she had brought; it was if she had never eaten before. Hermione helped herself to a little of the food, but she would be able to eat later. 

"So, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about later?" Felicity asked as she ate another piece of cake, licking her fingers of every morsel. Hermione smiled contently, it wasn't actually quite bad sitting in a tree house that was the home of a 7 year old girl on a warm, pleasant, sunny afternoon feasting on cake whilst birds sung in the trees around you. If it wasn't for the circumstances it would be something that she would gladly do every summers day without complaint. 

"Well, I am going to be completely honest with you about some things, and I am going to tell you what I think and of a plan that I've been forming secretly in my head," Hermione whispered as she lent in across the table so that Felicity could hear her. If she made it interesting for the girl then maybe it would help her persuade her mind. 

"Okay," Felicity replied giggling, leaning in across the table just as Hermione had done. 

"First you have to swear an oath that everything that we discuss will be kept a secret, just between the two of us. Not between life and death can you speak of it to another person." She paused as Felicity nodded her head in understanding. "So I thought to make it more interesting, we would swear upon my teddy bear." She reached over for her bag and pulled out a very tatty, very worn brown bear with its nose hanging off, a chewed ear and a missing eye. It was quite a pathetic thing in reality, but Hermione never did have the heart to throw it away.   

"Its really cute," Felicity joked as Hermione passed the teddy bear to her. She held it carefully in her arms; it was almost as delicate as she was. 

"Now you must swear on this teddy bear that you will not repeat any of what is said in this house to anyone besides me, agreed?" 

"I promise."  
  


"Excellent," Hermione replied, settling down for business. "Now I've only known you for a few short hours, but I know that I don't like you living on your own like this. It's not right, you should be looked after, you shouldn't have to fend for yourself like you've obviously been doing. And besides this it's also dangerous for a little girl like you to live like this. You've got a lovely home, don't get me wrong, but you're only 7 for goodness sakes. But if I tell anyone about you, they'll pack you off to an orphanage or a foster home with complete strangers."

"But you're a stranger," Felicity interrupted, her voice barely above a whisper. 

"I know that, but you're going to have to trust me on this one. I can't really say to you that it would be better coming with me than going to an orphanage where they probably have better facilities but-"

"What do you mean?"

"Why don't you come and live with me? I go away to a sort of boarding school for the year, and this year I have my own room because I'm head girl. If we can come up with a plan then I reckon I can sneak you into my room and you can live their." Hermione blurted out, afraid of the reaction. 

Felicity's face was unreadable; it was taking her awhile to soak up what Hermione had just said. "But, but won't you get into trouble if we're caught? And what will I eat? Where will I sleep?" Her head was bursting with questions and she couldn't quite believe what she was being offered. 

Hermione wiped at her tired eyes, she hadn't really considered every detail properly. "Well, I don't know. All of that can be sorted out if we come up with a suitable plan. First I have to get you back to where I live, and then somehow get you to Hogwarts-"

"Hogwarts?"

"It's the name of my school."

"Oh, that's a little weird."

"You don't know the half of it. Uh, this is so difficult!" Hermione cried in frustration, pounding at her head whilst she tried hard to come up with a plan. 

"You don't really have to go to all this trouble for me Hermione. I don't want to get you expelled. I am after all only a 7 year old girl. Are you really willing to risk everything for me?" Felicity said, her voice shaking slightly. But her words slammed into Hermione. She looked up into the little girls large blue eyes, drowning in them as if they were the deep blue ocean. 

"You're right; you are only a little 7 year old girl. Should I give up 6 years of my education at my school for you, whom I've only known for a matter of hours. For so long my sole purpose in life has been to get good grades and be the best at everything that I tried. It was all simply because I was alone, and I wanted to prove to others that could do what they had told me I could not." She fell silent, shaking her head, confused. "But, what's the use of having all this knowledge when I can help someone else and make a difference in their life. I honestly don't know whether this will work and I don't whether it will be a better life than the one that you've got now but I can only try my hardest to look after you."

"So," Felicity began, not sure whether her ears were deceiving her or not, "You're saying to me that you want me to sneak into your school and live in your room?" 

"Well, yeah." Hermione replied simply. 

"And this isn't some sort of joke? You're being completely serious?"

"Felicity," Hermione cried, taking her tiny hands in her own as a sign of protection. "I am not lying to you, I promise."

Later that evening, Hermione left Felicity after watching her fall asleep and promising to see her in the morning. She slowly made her way out of the forest and decided to take the slightly easier route back to the hotel by cutting across the field directly behind the large house. She hadn't realised how hungry she was or how tired she had become, and she still had her mother to apologise too when she got back. She was secretly dreading seeing her mum, after all this was supposed to be their small holiday and she had spent the first day helping someone else, and tomorrow she would have to come up with some excuse to avoid going out so that she could visit Felicity and they could come up with a good plan as to how they were going to smuggle her into Hogwarts. 

Already Hermione was seeing the complication that she was facing, and she had a fleeting thought that maybe it would have been best not to make such drastic assurances to Felicity that she was going to get her into Hogwarts because she knew that it was going to be one of the most difficult things that she would ever be challenged with. 

The crackling under her feet of snapping twigs and breaking branches gently lulled her back into reality and she shivered as a cold evening misty breeze whipped at her face. The sun in the horizon was burning a brilliant red and yellow, making a final spectacular display before it disappeared for the night. She became so distracted in the wildlife around her that she didn't notice at first another person hastily making their way towards her. 

Her head snapped up when the fall of footsteps grew louder around her. She gasped before she tiptoed into the cover of the trees, her eyes never leaving the dark hooded shape that ran into the shadows of the forest, vanishing. Hermione couldn't resist the urge to follow the figure, carefully watching when she put her feet amongst the scattered forest floor she followed in pursuit, her eyes and ears listening out for a sign. 

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Okay, I am in the process of writing the next chapter and I promise that it will be a lot better and more interesting, but I just had to get some more thoughts out. I can't wait until I get them all shipped off to Hogwarts where the real story begins! 

Here's some more thank you's for my wonderful reviewers:

Thank-you to:

Mdemanatee, Andina of Rivendell, hazel-leaf, Severus' Purple Godess, Totaloser.

Elluxion: Thank-you, I want this writing to be slightly dark and gothic as well as romantic as Draco is a very dark character. I hope to get inside his mind later on! Thank-you for your compliments, there will be more Draco chapters later on! Thanks for your review, it means a lot to me! :)

Natalie: Tell me about it, I know this plot had been done above and beyond the stars. But I hope to make this story a little different later on. Thanks for reading !

Reviews make me so happy! Keep reading and thanks to all of you!  
  


Love,

Gothic Princess

     x~X~x


End file.
